Don't Stop (Malec)
by the fandom mess
Summary: Alec and Jace go out to a club where they get invited to Magnus Banes house for a party. This will have lemony fluff stuff in the later chapters.
1. Chapter 1

_Ok so this is my first time writing a Malec story and I'm obsessed with them so please enjoy._

"Why won't you tell me where were going Jace?" I ask. I don't know why I agreed to go along with him but he had been so insistent.

"Clam down Alec we're almost there just around the corner." As we round the corner I see a long line leading up to a door where a buff bouncer stands with his arms folded.

"No! Jace you know I don't like these kind of places!" I say. "Exactly why you need to go to them more. The more you go the more you will learn to love it." Jace states.

Jace walks up to the bouncer and leans in to whisper something I don't catch. The bouncer looks up at both of us and nods while turning around to unlock the door.

Colorful lights and pounding music explodes from the open doorway. Jace starts walking to the doorway when he realizes I'm not following him.

"Come on Alec don't be a party pooper!" I cross my arms but then feel the eyes of everyone in line looking at me. "Fine but only for a little bit."

I stalk through the door after him. As soon as I get in the door slams behind me and I am hit with the smell of sweat and alcohol. I can just see the silhouettes of people dancing through the strobe lights.

"This is what I call a party" yells Jace over the pounding music. Jace grabs my arm and drags me over to the bar. "Wait here I'll be right back" I watch Jace weave his way back through the crowd.

Jace is so going to pay for this, at least he brought me along or else who knows what trouble he could get into. I look around the crowd and realize most are warlocks and faeries with the occasional vampire and werewolf.

I see Jace making his way back but with two female faeries next to him. I can't believe we've been here for less then 5 minutes and he already has women hanging off of him.

"Hey Alec I'd like you to meet Shelia" he gestures a faerie next to him who has hair that looks like sparkly seaweed and is extremely skinny "and Daphene" the other faerie that has a yellow dress, yellow shoes, yellow eyes, yellow everything even her teeth are glowing.

"Hi" I mumble. Jace wishpers something in Daphene's ear and she looks at me and giggles. "Shelia and I are going to dance. Alec why don't you get Daphene at drink?" He says it like a question but the way he looks at me it's actually a demand.

I sigh and Daphene stands next to me. "What do you want?" I say. But she's looking the way Jace and Shelia went. "Umm" I tap her on the shoulder. She looks at me "Sorry what did you say?"

She turns to look at me. "Uh I was just..." "Oh my buttercup it's him!" she cuts me off looking over my shoulder. I turn and ask "Who?" she points to a man wearing bright blue skinny jeans that were so tight they must have been a second skin.

The man was also had no shirt on except a black vest that looks like burning embers. His hair was spiked with glitter he also had plenty of eyeliner on with more glitter.

"Who is that?" I ask "That's Magnus Bane the high warlock of Brooklyn." she says dreamily. "Everyone wants to know him he throws the best parties" she goes on. "Oh no he saw us... and he's coming over here! How do I look?" She asks as she quickly fluffs up her hair and adjusts her dress so her boobs are almost spilling out.

"Uh.." just as I'm about to say something I feel someone behind me. "Excuse me" someone purrs from behind me. I turn around and find myself face to face with Magnus Bane.

Now that he's so close I see his eye's look like a felines and the eyeliner makes them stand out. He smirks and looks me over. "Oh a shadowhunter, has someone been a bad boy?" His voice sounds so smooth. I try to form a sentence but he's pressing up next to me and I can't seem to say anything.

"Hi Mr. Bane" squeaks Daphene from behind me. Magnus's eyes slowly move over and look at her. "I'm Daphene" she says as she tilts her head and looks up at him with her glowing eyes and smiles.

"Oh I'm sorry are you to together?" he purrs as he slides his eyes back over to mine.

"Oh n..." Daphene cuts me off. "Oh yeah we totally are together. Isn't Alex here cute?" I look at her confused. "You know whats hilarious we were talking about you and how we would love to go to one of your amazing parties everyone raves about" she says while smiling and showing off her glowing mouth. "Oh?" Magnus says lifting an eyebrow and looking at me.

Daphene looks at me from behind Magnus and her glowing eyes look more threatening than ever. I just nod. "Well then I'm having a party later tonight at my loft if you two would like to come?" he asks. "Of course!" Daphene exclaims and starts jumping up and down with excitement.

Just before Magnus walks away he looks at me and says "I see you later blue eyes" and smirks. I feel heat spreading to my cheeks I look at Daphene but luckily she was so excited she didn't hear him.

"Listen Daphene I really need to find my friend and leave so maybe you should go to the party by yourself." I say. "What? No you have to come Magnus is expecting you. If you don't I'll be so embarrassed. It would be a disaster!"

"Listen you can even invite your friend if you want. But just hurry I don't want to be late." she says as she starts to pull me towards the door. Why did I let Jace talk me into this? I pull out my phone and text him.

**I'm going to a warlocks party want to come?**

We burst out the door and I suck in a breath. I hate the cold. Soon my phone vibrates.

**I thought you said you don't like to party?**

"So is he coming?" Daphene asks in an annoyed voice. I'm really starting to regret this night even more.

**That's not a yes or no?**

Luckily another faerie starts talking to Daphene so at least she'll stop bugging me.

**YES! I'll be right out I just have to get dressed.**

I close my eyes and try to erase the image that just popped into my brain. I hate it when Jace talks to me about his latest one night stands.

The door opens and Jace pops out looking giddy. "So where's the party?" Daphene turns and says "Magnus Banes loft!"

"Wow Alec what did you have to do to score and invitation to his house?" Jace asks. "What I didn't do anything" I exclaim. Jace laughs

_Ok so I hope you liked it. I'm hoping to get to more lemony stuff in the next chapter so please hold on. Please rate!_


	2. Chapter 2

_Ok here's my second chapter_ ***W****ARNING***_ there will be lemons so just warning and hope you enjoy!_

Magnus's loft is in the old warehouse district in Brooklyn. As we walk up the stairs to the door I see a few vampire motorcycles parked in front.

Jace sees them too. "Well this will be interesting" he looks at me with a devilish look in his eyes. Daphene turns to us "Listen" she says "you two need to behave so I make a good impression on Magnus Bane" She then turns back around and opens the door leading up the stairs to the loft.

When we get up the stairs the door is propped open and the loft is filled with downworlders. Daphene seems to be glowing even more with her excitement.

There's a potent smell of alcohol everywhere and I see a bar in the far corner thats full of downworlders. The center of the room seems to be where the faerie band is and where everyone is dancing. Scattered around the walls of the room are couples intensely making out.

I turn to where Jace was but both him and Daphene have disappeared into the crowd. I hate these places I feel so awkward so I turn to leave but find my path blocked a sparkling warlock.

"Leaving so soon? And I thought you said you would kill to be at one of my parties?" he asks smirking. "Listen" I say "um it really wasn't my idea to come here so I really should get going."

I try to push past him but he won't let me. "She's not actually your girlfriend is she Alex?" he asks. "No not really and it's actually Alec" I say.

"Well Alec the party has only just begun maybe you should stay a little longer and it could get more exciting." Magnus says and lifts his eyebrows.

He grabs my hand and starts to drag me across the room. Everyone parts when he walks through so we easily get across. Soon we come to a hallway and he turns and enters the room to the left.

The room is obviously his bedroom. A huge king size bed is in the middle of the room with mismatching covers thrown all over it. The walls are a dark blue and their are two windows covered by red velvet curtains on one wall.

Opposite the bed theres a vanity table covered in different types of makeup. More than Izzy which is amazing. Theres also a walk in closet in the corner that's spewing with clothing.

Magnus closes the door and flops onto his bed and spreads his arms. "What do you think?" he asks. "It's colorful" I say lamely. I feel uncomfortable and exposed as he looks me over once again.

"Listen I really should get back to my friends." I say. Magnus slinks off of the bed and walks up to me. "But you just got here" he says. I take a step back as he gets closer but soon I'm up against the wall.

"Magnus I should really..." I trail off. "Do you find me attractive Alec?" Magnus asks as he steps closer to me. So close we I can smell the alcohol on his breath.

"Because I find you very attractive Alexander. Your combination just happens to drive me crazy." he says. He rests his arm above my head.

"What combination?" I ask. Magnus reaches up and twirls his finger through my hair. "Black hair and blue eyes of course my dear."

I open my mouth to say something but Magnus leans in and captures my lips. At first I'm so shocked I don't react but then I find myself kissing him back.

Soon we need air and as soon as we release each other Magnus starts trailing kisses down my jaw to my neck. He starts sucking and nipping I soon lose myself in pleasure. He bites down on a certain point and I can't help but moan.

Magnus comes back up and claims my lips once more. I can feel his hands resting on my hips. Slowly I feel them slide up my back underneath my shirt.

I know I should stop him but his warm hands feel so good against my back. I feel him bite my lip and gasp as he slips his tongue into my mouth.

Soon I need as much contact with him as I can. He must feel the same way because he pulls my shirt off in one swift movement.

He is soon up flush with me and starts to rub up against me. I moan loudly and feel him smirk against my mouth. I feel his hands start to undo my fly.

I am about to stop him when I feel grab my cock and I can't help but moan his name. He starts stroking me and we kiss in sync. But all of a sudden he pulls back I feel my cheeks reddening because I'm afraid I did something wrong.

But he just starts to kiss my chest as he slides down my body. He looks up at me as he starts to pull down my pants including my boxers.

My erection springs and looks up at me while giving me a one final smirk. He grabs my cock and licks up the shaft. His teasing is driving me crazy as my cock grows more in size.

He gives it one more stroke before licking it once again. "Magnus" I plead. Finally he takes me full in his mouth.

I tilt me head back as he starts stroking and sucking my cock. While taking me deep in his throat he hums and I moan so loudly I'm sure someone must of heard it.

But I don't give it much thought because he starts to suck faster while swirling his tongue around it. I'm panting I don't know how much longer I can hold on.

I can feel myself about to cum BANG there's shouting coming from behind the door. Magnus releases my cock and stands up.

"Ugh what is it?" he asks. I bend down and pull up my pants while grabbing my shirt. Magnus walks over to the door and swings it open and stalks out.

I pull on my shirt and exit the room. A crowd has formed a circle around the center of the room. "ENOUGH" Magnus booms "what is the meaning of this?"

The crowd splits in half to reveal Jace about to punch a vampire. The vampire pushes Jace off of him and stands up. "Bane since when have you allowed Nephilim to be at your parties?"

"I can invite whoever I want vampire." Magnus says with blue sparks forming at his finger tips.

The vampire seeing the sparks starts to back away. "This party is over everyone out" Magnus booms. At that everyone starts rushing towards the door.

I walk towards Jace and grab him by the arm. "What were you thinking?" I snap. "He was going to steal my girl" He says."Really Jace." I exclaim.

We are carried towards the door by the crowd. Just as we are about to cross the threshold when I feel a hand on my arm. I look up and find myself looking into green feline eyes. Magnus.

"Trying to run away from me?" he asks. "I..." I start to say but feel something cold on my arm. I look down to see a phone number written on my arm.

"What?" I ask and look up. "Alec are you coming?" shouts Jace and he starts to drag me away. I look back at Magnus and he mouths "Call me"

_Ok so umm that was interesting I hope you all like it and please rate and review. I don't know when I will be able to post next because of school but I'll try my best._


	3. Chapter 3

_Ok so here's the next chapter!_

The next day_  
_

I open up the fridge looking for anything to eat when Izzy walks in with Jace. "I can't believe you two went to a Magnus Bane party without me!?" Izzy complains.

"Hey don't blame me it was Alec's idea" says Jace. I shut the fridge and turn around. "It really wasn't that interesting anyway right Alec?" Jace asks.

I can feel my cheeks heating up remebering the events of last night and I duck my head so they don't see. "Yeah" I mumble.

"You guys hungry I was thinking of making pancakes" say Izzy. "I don't know" I say. "I nominate Alec to take us out for food at Taki's all in agreement say I" Jace says.

Izzy crosses her arms and says "I guess so." "Wait" I intergect "don't I get a say in this?"

"Nope two against one we win" Jace says. I roll my eyes. "Fine just give me five minutes to change" I say. They leave to go change also and we decided to meet up in the front hall.

Later

"You should of saw his face right Alec" Jace remarks. I look up from my uneaten pancakes "umm yah"

"What's up with you Alec you've been distracted all morning?" Izzy asks looking worried. "Oh I'm just tired" I respond.

I reach up and scratch my neck. "Hey whats that?" Jace asks as he grabs my arm and yanks my sleeve up.

"OH MY GOD Alec" she screams "It that a girls number? I bet it's from last night. Why didn't you tell me?"

Izzy" I hiss "will you shut up" I say as my cheeks start to redden. "Ok don't need to get sassy with me." Izzy says.

"It was nothing really" I whine. "Oh so it was a one night stand" says Jace. "No!" I yell. All is a sudden the reasturant goes

Later outside the restaurant

"I can't believe you got us kicked out of Taki's" Izzy says. "Yah Alec you're turning into one of us" Jace says while smiling.

"Ugh" I groan and I run my hands down my face. We walk up the stairs and enter the insistute. "I'm going to go take a shower" I say and start walking towards my room when I was pulled backwards.

"No your coming to train with me" Jace says as he begins to drag me towards the training room.

After getting my butt kicked for 2 hours I was finally able to take a shower to wash off the stupid number. I could barely focus during training becuase when ever I saw Magnus's number all I could think about was him on his knees...

No I need to stop thinking about that night it's not like I'm ever going to see him again. I reach up to dry my hair with a towel and that's when I see it.

The black ink that forms Magnus's number still printed on my arm. "What the?" It doesn't seem to of washed off at all.

I turned on the sink and tried to wash the number off but nothing happens. "No no no no no please don't let this happen to me" I scrub harder I finally give up when my arm is completely red.

I fall onto my bed. Magnus must of put a some sort of spell on it to force me to call him. What did I get myself into?

After about an hour of staring at my phone debating if I should call Magnus I finally decide to call but I won't let him distract me.

I pick up my phone and dial the number determined. I will not get distracted just ask him to remove the number and that's it. Finally on the 3rd ring he picks up "Magnus Bane speaking"

"Listen Magnus I can't believe you-" I get cut off by Magnus "One sec listen do you mind calling back later I have a client at the moment thanks" at that the line goes dead.

I pull my phone back and look at it. I can't believe he hung up on me and he was the one that tattooed his phone number on my arm. I slip on my shoes, grab a jacket, and head for the door.

If he refuses to talk to me on the phone I'll just have to go over there and talk to him face to face. I take a cab but as I get closer to Magnus's loft I can feel my confidence fading.

I pay for the cab since I plan on walking back to the institute. I walk up the stairs to the door and reach up to press the buzzer but I stop. Maybe I shouldn't do this and just go back home but then I would still have his number on my arm. I scratch my arm and try not to think about what would happen if my parents were to find it.

I quick press the buzzer before I change my mind agian. It's quiet for a while and I reach up to press it again when Magnus's voice comes over the speaker. "Listen I there is no love potion that will make her love you just give it up already" Magnus says sounding annoyed.

"Um this is actually um Alec" I say. "Who?" Magnus asks. "We met at your party last night and we sort of.." I trial off. "Alec? Oh your the one shadow hunter with the blue eyes and black hair. Here why don't you come on up" he says and the door unlocks.

I walk in and slowly climb up the stairs. When I reach the top Magnus is leaning against in his doorway. All he's wearing is a very skimpy black kimono with red designs on it. I try to keep my eyes trained on his face and he seem to notice.

"Sorry I'm I distracting you?" He smirks. I look down at my feet "I need you to take it off." I say. He smirks "Alright but we may want to do this inside"

I snal my head up I didn't expect him to agree so easily. He steps back and holds his arm out gesturing for me to come in. I step in and look around to see that the room has completely changed from last night.

I hear the door close behind me and turn around to see Magnus taking off his robe. My mouth drops open and I feel a blush coming on.

"Magnus what are you doing?" I ask trying to look anywhere other than him. "Well you did tell me to take it off" He says simply.

"I meant your number" I say and pull up my sleeve to reveal the black ink. I look up to see that Magnus is now standing right in front of me. "Oh that" he says without even looking at it.

He's so close to me I blush. "Am I making you uncomfortable Alec?" Magnus asks.

"Can you just take it- I mean the number off and then I can leave." I say almost begging him. He leans in close to my face and whispers "I didn't hear a please."

I look up to find his green cat eyes piercing mine "please" I breath out. He leans closer to me and captures my lips. He lips move against mine and I can feel myself start to kiss back.

He licks my lip asking for entrance but I pull back holding onto what little self control I have left. "Magnus" I say and look down at my arm to see the number gone.

"I just had to make sure you would actually call me." Magnus says. I put my arm down and realize I forgot that he was still naked. I look up quickly and cough uncomfortably "I need to get going so thanks"

I step around Magnus and walk towards the door. All of a sudden I'm turned around and find his body pressed against me. "I think I deserve a good bye kiss." he says while leaning in.

Magnus kisses me passionately I melt into it. I can feel myself becoming hard as I feel his dick, which is also very hard at the moment, press up against my leg.

This time Magnus doesn't ask for permission but instead bites my lip so I gasp while he slips his tongue into my mouth. I run my hands through his hair deepening the kiss.

Finally when we both need to breath we release each other. Magnus leaves little kisses along my jaw and I can feel his breath on my ear "We'll never see each other after this" He says and I feel him run his finger down my neck. "To bad we didn't get to finish what we started last night." he starts placing light kisses on my neck Magnus says against my skin.

I lean my head back giving him access to more of my neck. "Well I guess this is good bye" Magnus says and leaves more kisses on my neck. I can't take the teasing anymore so I pull him up and kiss him.

I have a feeling that I'm not going to be leaving as soon as I thought.

_Ok I know I left it at cliffhanger I know but I really wanted to post a chapter and this is the longest I have ever written. Sorry it doesn't have many lemons or smut but I promise the next chapter. Oh and I love to read your reviews it gives me lot's of inspiration!_


	4. Chapter 4

**Ok so I know that the last chapter was kind of boring so here's a very lemony one. ENJOY!**

Magnus's hands are on my hips as he kisses me passionately. Our bodies are entangled as he presses me harder against the door.

"Maybe we should take this to the bedroom" Magnus says seductively. He takes my hand and I follow him across the apartment. We enter the bedroom and I notice that it hasn't changed much.

Magnus pushes me onto the bed and crawls on top of me. He starts to unbutton my pants "Magnus" I say looking up at him. "Hmm" he purrs "Can you maybe put on..." I trail off feeling awkward.

He stops and looks down at me "Of course is this better" he snaps his fingers and all of a sudden he's wearing a pair of neon green boxers. "Thanks" I say feeling humiliated.

"No problem cutie I love to show off my colorful collection of boxers" He says smiling. I give a small smile. Magnus slips his hands under my shirt and pulls it over my head.

He bends down and leaves light kisses all along my chest. I relax and close my eyes allowing Magnus to caress my chest. As he slowly starts to make his way up towards my neck.

He kisses my collarbone and starts to nip at my neck causing me to moan. "Someone's excited" he says smirking. I blush a deep red. "Your blush is so cute" he says causing me to blush more.

He kisses down my chest. I can feel his hands run down my sides. He stops when he gets to my half undone zipper.

I'm become hard just with anticipation. Magnus painstakly slowly pulls down my zipper taking his time unlike last night.

Once he's done with my zipper he pulls down my pants leaving my black boxers on and runs his finger along the elastic band teasing me.

As his finger touches my tip "Magnus please" I moan. The bulge in my boxers grows. "Now how can I resist that" Magnus smirks while yanking down my boxers revealing a very hard cock.

He grabs my cock with his hand and lightly licks the tip. I moan tired of his teasing I buck my hips but he almost seems to have been expecting it and holds down my hips.

He licks up my shaft and runs his thumb over my tip. I buck my hips once again "Greedy are we?"

Before I get a chance to respond he takes my cock in his mouth. It feels so good I just relax into the bed. I start to moan as he swirls his tongue around while slowly sucking.

Magnus runs his hands over my hips. I reach down and run my hands through his hair. All of a sudden he deep throats my dick and I pull on his hair. He moans and I let out a gasp because of the vibrations it caused.

Magnus goes back to sucking but this time faster. I feel myself getting close to my peak. I try to warn Magnus but all I can manage out is his name.

This encourages him and he starts going even faster. This is enough to push me over the edge. I grab hold of the bed sheets as I throw my head back and moan Magnus's name. Magnus swallows all of my cum as I fall back into the bed panting.

Magnus crawls up next to me "Well that was fun." "Yah" I reply still panting. I close my eyes and enjoy the feeling of bliss that's pulsing through my body.

I can feel Magnus running his fingers along my chest. After a few minutes he asks "What does this one mean?" I open my eyes and find him tracing the a rune on my chest. "That's the rune for strength" I can feel my breathing starting to return to normal.

"Mmm and what about this one cutie?" he runs his fingers across my chest to a different rune while scooting closer to me. I feel myself blush slightly and prop myself up on my elbows in order to look at which rune he's talking about.

"That one's for stamina" I say. "Oh really" he slowly climbs on top of me "I think that one's my favorite"

"Why?" I breath out as he leans into me. He smirks "Just think of all the fun we can have with out you getting tired" he finally leans in enough to capture my lips. I feel my hands reach up and I run them through his hair.

I feel him lick my lip and I open my mouth eagerly. Magnus's hands run down my chest delicately leaving a tingling sensation everywhere he touches.

He starts kissing along my neck. He bites down and I let out a moan from deep in my throat. He licks the wound tenderly.

I run my hands through his hair and pull him up to my face. Our lips collide once again. Magnus starts to grind against me and moans start to mix with our kisses.

I can feel him getting hard and moan his name. "OW" I yell as I feel a pain on my foot. Magnus jumps off of me and looks around.

Their sitting at the end of the bed is a small cat with a smug look on its face. I look at my foot and find a nasty looking bite mark that is starting to bleed.

"CHAIRMEN MEOW what do you think you're doing?" Magnus yells. The cat, Chairmen Meow, just sits down and licks his paw. "I'm sorry Alec but Chairmen" he looks over at the cat venomously "tends to get jealous sometimes"

"That's ok can you grab my pants so I can put an iratze on it?" I ask. "Oh of course" Magnus jumps off of the bed and picks up my jeans. He climbs onto the bed and hands me them while kicking Chairmen off.

I reach into my pocket and grab my stele. I quick draw an iratze. As I put my stele back into my pants I glance at my phone. "Shit" I say and start to put on my pants.

"What's the matter?" Magnus asks while I jump off of the bed trying to find my shirt. "It's 5 do you know what that means?" I don't wait for him to answer "That means I've been here for over 3 hours"

"And?" he asks as he leans back against the back of the bed. "And someone is going to notice" I finally find my shirt and pull it over my head.

I hesitate as I leave the room but not knowing what to say. I walk out into the living room and bend down to slip on my shoes. I hear Magnus walk up behind me groan "Nice ass blue eyes"

I straighten up feeling a heat spread across my face. "I guess I should leave" I say awkwardly and turn around to walk toward the door.

"Alec" I stop and turn around. Magnus grabs something off of a table nearby and walks up to me. "I like you Alec we should defiantly do this again sometime" He hands me a piece of paper.

I take it and look up at him. "It's an invitation to my next party in two days I hope to see you there?" He looks at me hopefully.

"Oh thanks yah I'll be there" I say smiling because I never get invited to these parties only Jace and Izzy do. I turn around and Magnus grabs the door for me.

Just as I am walking out the door Magnus leans in and whispers "Oh and anytime you need me to give you a blowjob feel free to stop by"

My cheeks become red as I hurry down the steps to the door. I can hear Magnus laughing as I reach the door and swing it open.

I walk out and start towards the institute. What did I get myself into?

**I'm sorry that this chapter took so long I was really busy with school but luckily I had a long weekend! Ok so this was very lemony and awesome. Oh and I really like it when you guys leave reviews it really encourages me. I also love it when you give me ideas it's awesome! Hopefully I'll be posting the next chapter soon!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Ok so I'm am really sorry for not posting this sooner hopefully I'll be able to post more chapters this week because I have school off. Enjoy!**

Alec POV

"Ugh" I complain as I take off my sweater and throw it onto the ground. My usually somewhat organized room is now covered in clothes.

It had been two days since I'd had last seen Magnus. When I was leaving Magnus's apartment he had invited him to a party that just happened to be tonight.

For the last hour I've been trying to find something to wear that didn't have a hole in. Finally I decided on a dark blue sweater and a pair of black jeans.

Just as I was leaving I stopped and looked in the mirror. "What am I doing? I don't go to parties!" I run my hands down my face looking at myself through my fingers.

Maybe I'll just go for ten minutes. "Ok yah ten minutes won't hurt no one will even notice I'm gone" With that I grab my stele and a small dagger and stuff them into my pocket.

As I walk towards the door I avoid the training room and kitchen incase I would run into Izzy or Jace. I just push the button for the elevator when a voice comes from behind me. "Where are you going?"

I turn around to find Izzy standing looking at me with her arms crossed. "Uhhh I'm just going out for a walk"

"Oh well if thats all" She says as walks up to me. "Well I really should get going before it gets to late" I'm about to turn around when she grabs something out of my jeans. "What's this?" she holds up Magnus's invitation.

Just then Jace walks in with a half eaten bagel in his mouth. "What's what? he asks. "Nothi-" Izzy cuts me off. "Alec is sneaking out and I found this in his pocket" She opens up the invitation and her eyebrow shoot up. "Alec how did you... I've been trying to get invited to one of these for ages!"

"What let me see?" Jace holds his hand out but I quick grab it before Izzy is able to give it to him. "Hey-!" Both Izzy and Jace yell. "What is that?" Jace asks.

"That's an invitation to The High Warlock of Brooklyn, Magnus Bane, birthday party" Izzy says sounding completely impressed. Jace's mouth drops open dropping his bagel on the ground. "No! No way he probably just found it on some demon we killed and was going to recycle it. Really Izzy this is Alec we're talking about."

"That's a good point Alec where did you get this? It didn't come in the mail for me?" she asks. "Well..I..found it yah and I was just going to throw it away"

"WHAT?!" Izzy yells "Are you kidding me do you know how valuable that invitation is? There is no way you are throwing that away. We are all going to this party" she starts walking away mumbling "what am I going to wear? Oh that new skirt I got would look so cute with my boots." She turns the corner heading to her room.

I sigh and turn to find Jace looking at me suspiciously "What?" I ask. "This wouldn't have anything to do with us going to Magnus's party the other night or that phone number on your arm?"

"What no this has..." I try to say I was never very good at lying. Jace leans closer to me "Listen I've been their before" I look at him confused "Just say the word and I'll distract Izzy so you can go hang out with your girl"

"What..no...that's not whats going on" I try to explain. "Yah sure" he winks "I'm going to change" he walks down the hallway towards his room. I sit down on the couch putting my head in my hands.

About 20 minutes later both Jace and I are waiting for Izzy. I look across the couch at Jace how his hair looks like a golden crown and his shirt hugs his well defined chest. But something is different I've noticed that ever since I met Magnus I don't have the same feelings I had before.

"Well boys what are we waiting for?" I look up to find Izzy wearing a dark red miniskirt that revealed a little too much for my taste along with a black belly shirt and a black leather jacket. "Well if we're all ready lets get going" Jace says as he stands up.

I stand up when Izzy says "Umm Alec what is that" I stop and turn around "What's is it?" I ask. "You are not seriously going to wear that right?" she looks me over with a disgusted face. "What's wrong with what I'm wearing?" I look down at my outfit.

"We are going to MAGNUS BANES house and you're going to wear a ratty sweater and jeans?" she looks at me like it's the most ridiculous thing ever. "Hey this is my best sweater" I say but all she does is cross her arms. "Alexander Gideon Lightwood I think it's time for me to give you a lesson on fashion." Before I have a chance to protest she's already dragging me down the hall.

Izzy throws open the door to my room and starts rummaging through my clothes. After about a minute she throws her arms up in frustation "Really Alec I don't know how you survive? None of this will work" she turns to Jace "would you mind if Alec borrows some of your clothes?"

Jace, who is currently leaving on the door frame, smirks "What are parabatai for?"

Jace's room is so clean it's almost painful too believe that someone lives in it. Izzy immediately starts to dig through Jace's drawers. "Ah here we go" she shoves a pile of clothes into my arms "Go try this on." I walk into the bathroom. It turns out Izzy picked out a pair a black pants similar to mine but less worn out and a navy t-shirt with a black suit jacket.

I open the door "Well I guess that will work" Izzy says and starts to leave "come on boys we're going to be late." I sigh and follow her.

We take a cab because I was worried Izzy might attract unwanted attention on the subway. When the cab drops us off you can tell the party is in full swing. A group of vampire motorcycles are parked outside both Jace and I walk over to them. "I've heard they can fly" I mention "That's just a rumor" Jace says.

"Are you boy's coming?" Izzy asks just as she pushes the buzzer of the apartment. As I walk up to the door I can feel the nervousness setting in. "Maybe we shouldn't do this you know with all of these downworlders we don't want to start a fight."

"Well as long as niether of you do anything stupid, I'm talking to you Jace, their won't be any problems." Just then a voice comes over the speaker "If you don't have an invitation leave unless you want to be added to my plant collection." Izzy presses the button and says "Oh please we wouldn't be here if we didn't have an invitation" I hear a click and the door unlocks.

We walk up the stairs and I start to feel the beat of the music pounding. When we get to the door Magnus is waiting their for us. Both Jace and Izzy are in front of me so I don't think he see's me when he says "I don't think I remember inviting any shadowhunters"

"Oh really than what's this?" Izzy holds up the invitation. Magnus crosses his arms and that's when he see's me. "Alec" his face lights up and he smirks. "Umm hey" I mumble as Jace and Izzy turn towards me with confused looks. "I didn't think you would come" his beautiful green cat eyes look me over "I love your outfit"

I feel my cheeks burn as I mumble a "thanks" and self consciously cross my arms across my chest. "Well enjoy the party and if you need anything" he looks at me "anything just ask" with that he is swept into the crowd. "How come you never told me you knew Magnus Bane? When did you even meet him? Is that how you got invited?" Izzy asks. I look down embarrassed. "I bet he met him the other night when we went to his party with Daphene" Jace says

Izzy bumps my shoulder "Why didn't you tell me Alec?" I try to think of an excuse but when I look up I find that she's gone off with some faerie. "Want to go get a drink?" I ask Jace. "Aren't you supposed to ask a girl that?" he says sarcastically. I roll my eyes and head over to the bar.

The "bar" is actually just two barrels with a table top on top of them. A werewolf behind the counter asks me "What will it be?" I feel Jace behind me "Two pixie shots" I turn to look at him "Do you know how powerful one of those things are let alone two of them?"

"I'm not drinking both of them ones for you." From behind me the werewolf hands Jace the drinks. "Jace you know I don't drink these kind of things." Jace tries to hand me one of the drinks but I don't take it. "Oh come on Alec loosen up it's just one drink"

He shoves the drink into my face but I shake my head "Fine I'll just have to drink both of them then." I sigh "alright" and grab the other drink. I don't want him getting drunk and doing something stupid. I tilt back my head and pour the orangish drink into my mouth. It's thick and tastes like a sour strawberries if that's even possible.

For a while after that Jace and I stay at the bar. Jace unsuccessfully trying to hit on girls and I every so often look around for Magnus who I haven't seen since he welcomed us. I can tell the drink has taken effect because time has almost slowed down and I feel the faerie music beat through my body.

_I look around the crowd for him, for his green eyes and perfectly sun kissed skin. _

"ALEC"I shake my head and look over to find another orangish drink in front of my face. "Whats that?" I ask still slightly dazed. "DRINK UP" he yells over the music. I take the glass and look down at the liquid I'm about to set it down when I see him.

He's wearing cheetah patterned pants with a red leather vest and a black silk shirt underneath. He looks over at me and lifts his drink as if saying "cheers" and I do the same and down the drink just as he does.

I feel a tap on my shoulder and turn around to find Jace an inch away from my face. "Hey Alec" the potent smell of alcohol in his breath "That chick over there is checking me out" I look over to where he's looking at which happens to be a somewhat attractive vampire "Alec buddy your on your own I'm going in for the kill."

He starts to walk away "Wait you didn't mean actually kill did you?" I ask worried but he's gets sucked into the crowd before he gets a chance to hear me.

I turn around to head back to the bar when I run into someone "Sorry" I say and find myself slurring. I look up to find myself face to face with a sparkly warlock. He smirks "Enjoying yourself?" he lifts an eyebrow. "Not as much fun as it would be with you" I say and look down blushing. I don't know where that came from.

"Oh really well why didn't you come and find me earlier?" he steps closer to me so he's pressing up against me. I look down but snap my eyes up as soon as I realize what I'm looking at. Magnus laughs "What happened to your shadowhunter friends?"

"I don't know. Maybe I should go find them" I start to look around "We should probably get going" "But you just got here. I bet their enjoying themselves just like you should be doing." With that he turns around and motions for me to follow.

The crowd seems to part as he walks through no one even looks twice as I follow him. We get to the hallway that leds to his bedroom it's slightly less busy but full of couples that are making out. I see one couple and notice a familiar golden bracelet.

"Izzy?" Izzy pushes the faerie off of her and pulls down her shirt. "Alec" she reaches up and wipe her lipstick "I thought you were with Jace at the bar?" "Yah I was but he went in for the kill."

"WHAT?! Oh no this is so not good I need to go find him before he ruins everything!" With that she runs off leaving a confused faerie behind. I then remember Magnus and look around for him.

"Alec" Magnus says while leaning on his doorframe "you coming?" with that I smile and start towards the door.

**Ok so that ended out really long and I didn't even get to any smutty parts :( oh well I am so sorry for not posting sooner schools been getting in the way. Oh and by the way PLEASE feel free to comment and leave any ideas you have in the reviews because I love reading them. **


	6. Chapter 6

I start to follow Magnus into his room but stumble on the rug and fall into him. We both fall onto the ground with me on top. "Someones a little excited" he says smirking. "Sorry" I blush and try to roll off of him but he grabs my hips holding me in place "I never said I didn't like it."

Our lips are almost touching and I can smell the alcohol on his breath. I marvel at the curve of his lips wanting to close the small space that separates mine from his. I lean in so close our noses touch and I close my eyes. "Magnus" I whisper. "Yes?" I feel his lips brush mine as he speaks.

"Can I kiss you?" I can barely hear the music from outside the room all I feel is Magnus. "Anytime" with that I lean in and kiss him hesitantly at first, and when Magnus starts to kiss back, more firmly. I put my arms on the ground next to his head and hold myself up lightly not wanting to hurt him.

Magnus's hands on my hips loosen as he slides them under my shirt and slowly pulls it off. I moan as his warm hands run over my bare skin. Magnus breaks the kiss "As much as I love this it might be more comfortable on the bed."

"Oh sorry" I mumble and roll off him. I try to stand but end up stumbling into Magnus once again. "Someones a little tipsy" he smiles. "Sorry" I say once again. Magnus pulls me onto the bed "You really need to stop apologizing for everything Alexander"

I look at him surprised, most of the time I don't like it when people call me by my full name but just the way Magnus said it makes me want to kiss him. "How about another drink" he snaps his fingers and two purplish drinks appear.

They hover in midair for a second before Magnus grabs them and hands me one. "Here's to me" he lifts the drink in the air. Magnus is about to take a drink when he realizes that I've set my drink down on my lap.

"If you don't like the purple drink I can get you another one. You were drinking the orange one right?" he lifts his fingers to snap. "Wait" I hold up my hand "its not the drink. It's just that I...I don't have anything to give you for your birthday."

Magnus's face softens "Oh Alexander" he rests his hand on my leg and moves closer to me "Just you coming to my party was fantastic!" I look down at the drink in my lap "I guess so"

"You know if you really want to do something for my birthday I think I have an idea" Magnus smiles mischievously "But first drink up" he lifts his drink, this time I also do.

With the drink to my lips I tilt my head back and quickly swallow all of the drink. I almost gag at the taste of moldy cough syrup. I hand my drink to Magnus who snaps his fingers sending the drinks back to where ever they can from. I can feel the drink start to take effect almost immediately.

All of a sudden Magnus is pushing me down as he crawls on top of me. He leans in and lightly kisses my neck sending shivers down my spine. Magnus's hands roam over my chest and I start to unbutton his shirt needing to feel him against me.

As soon as I get all of the buttons undone I pull his shirt along with his vest off and fling them somewhere onto the floor. I run my hands though his hair and pull him in to capture his lips. I feel his hands skim over my stomach and start to unzip my pants.

I break the kiss and flip us over so I'm on top and start to leave light kisses down his chest. I feel his hands slightly tug at my hair as I get lower. I reach the hem of his pants and slowly undo his pants. "Let me" Magnus says gruffly as his pants disappear so he's left only wearing a pair of rainbow boxers.

"Colorful" I say and start to leave kisses a little bit above the elastic band. "I aim to entertain" he says. I run my finger along the inside of the boxers. I look up to find Magnus watching me. His lips are slightly parted and his gaze is full of lust. I run my hand over the bulge forming in his boxers.

I slowly start to pull down his boxers painfully slow. "Alec" he says gruffly "Stop teasing" I laugh "Someones a little anxious." I finally pull his boxers all the way down. I run my hand along his cock. "You don't have to do this if you don't want to" I look up at Magnus.

"It's ok Magnus I want to give you something for your birthday" I feel Magnus watching me as I lean down and take his cock in my mouth. I start to move my head up and down trying to mimic what I saw Magnus do. After about a minute of silence I release his cock and look up to find Magnus with his eyes closed and his head thrown back.

"Alec" Magnus says panting "Don't stop" with that I take his cock back into my mouth and start to move my head faster this time. I can hear Magnus moaning and I start to swirl my tongue causing Magnus to gasp.

All of a sudden theirs a bang on the door "BANE" a man yells "OPEN THIS DOOR" he start to bang on the door. I look at the door "I'm a little busy at the moment" Magnus says back. "SINCE WHEN HAVE SHADOWHUNTERS BEEN ALLOWED AT YOUR PARTIES?" he yells back. "Who I invite to my parties is my business so if you have a problem feel free to leave"

Magnus leans back "Sorry about tha" Magnus is cut off "BANE ONE OF YOUR LITTLE NEPHILIM FRIENDS STOLE MY GIRLFRIEND AND YOUR JUST GOING TO LET THE LITTLE BASTARD GET AWAY WITH IT?" I look at Magnus and mouth "Jace"

"IF YOU DON'T DO SOMETHING I'LL" "YOU'LL DO WHAT?!" Magnus yells back. "I TOLD YOU IF YOU HAVE A PROBLEM THAN YOU SHOULD LEAVE" blue sparks start to spring from Magnus's hands "I DIDN'T REALIZE YOU WERE SUCH GOOD FRIENDS WITH SHADOWHUNTERS" the man yells back.

"I THINK IT'S TIME FOR YOU TO LEAVE" Magnus shouts as he lifts his hand and snaps. All of a sudden it's quiet I look over at Magnus "I warned him" he shrugs "Now where were we." Magnus bends toward me and kisses me lightly at first but soon becoming more heated.

Soon I'm pushing Magnus back and once again taking his cock in my mouth. I move fast swirling my tongue while running my hands over his stomach. Magnus runs his hands through my hair. "Alexander" he moans "I'm going to..." I can tell he's panting.

I release the head and start stroking him with my hand. Magnus grabs the sheets and flings his head back moaning as he comes.

I lay down next to him "Happy birthday." Magnus is panting with his eyes closed. He smiles "This maybe one of my favorite birthday presents Alexander thank you" I look over at him "Maybe one of your favorite birthday gifts? Maybe?" He laughs "Alright probably in the top 5"

"What?" I look over at him "Oh Alexander, I wish we could just stay like this forever" I close my eyes as he strokes my chest "Me too" I say as I start to drift off.


	7. Chapter 7

I wake up to the smell of coffee and a searing headache. I groan as I open my eyes but find myself face to face with a small somewhat angry cat. "Oh no" I quickly sit up and look around to find myself in a colorful warlocks bedroom. I jump out of the bed causing Chairman to stalk out of the room.

I look down and realize that I'm naked "By the angel?!" I quickly dig around the floor for my pants. I grab my phone out of my pocket and realize that's it's already 11am. I also have a 5 calls from Izzy and a voicemail. I listen to Izzy's voicemail as I look for my shirt.

_"Alec where are you? You need to get back to the institute remember those shadowhunters from the Canadian institute are visiting? So far Jace and I have been able to cover for you but they're supposed to be here around noon so make sure you're back by then. Well I guess I'll see you later oh and Jace says congrats."_

I grab my shoes and walk out of the room. I stop short. The apartment is completely clean their's no evidence that there was a party at all. I can hear Magnus in the kitchen and the smell of food which makes my stomach turn but decide against going in. Wanting to get back to the institute as soon as possible.

I quickly cross the apartment thankful for my stealth runes I quietly open the door well as quiet as an old rusty door can open. I turn the doorknob and cringe as it makes a terrible squealing sound. "Aren't you forgetting something?" I turn around to find a shirtless Magnus holding up the jacket I was wearing last night.

"Oh yah" I rub my hand on the back of my neck "thanks." I look down Magnus's chest admiring admire his golden skin that seems to shimmer in the light. He's wearing a pair of loose black silk pajama pants that hang far down on his hips. His hair is spiked as usual, but more natural, without any glitter. "Well as much as I wouldn't mind to stand here all day and have you look at me like that the food is probably getting cold."

I snap my eyes up "What I wasn't..." Magnus just smirks and turns to walk into the kitchen. I have no choice but to follow him because he still has my jacket. I walk into the kitchen "Magnus can I please just get my jacket I really need to go I'm already late not to mention I have a searing headache."

"Well maybe I can help" Magnus turns around and hands me a cup of coffee and a small vial. "What's this?" I lift the vail and inspect the sluggish brown liquid inside. "Best cure for a hangover" he smirks and takes a drink of his coffee. "Oh and I didn't know what you like in your coffee."

"That's ok I like it black" I take the top off the vial and lift it up to my nose and sniff it. "Ugh that's disgusting" I pull the vial away "It smells like some of the poisons Hodge makes" I quickly look down just realizing what I said.

"Really Alec I let you give me a blow job do you really think I'm going to poison you?" I blush as I remember last night. I lift the vial to my mouth, very aware of Magnus watching my every move, and quickly tilt my head back as I pour the drink into my mouth.

As soon as I've shallow I start coughing "Ugh that was" I cough again this time almost spilling my coffee "disgusting." I can still feel the liquid slowly going down my throat, so I quick take a drink of coffee to wash it down. I can feel the headache start to leave and I feel my stomach grumble. Apparently Magnus does too because he smirks "Hungry?" he snaps his fingers and two plates of bacon and eggs appear on the table.

"I.." I look at the food wanting nothing more than to eat "I really need to get going some people from Canada are visiting the institute today"

"Ugh shadowhunters all business no fun" he mumbles. I set down my coffee and walk towards the door "Alexander" I turn around "Aren't you forgetting something?" Magnus walks up to me and hands me Jace's jacket. "Thanks" I say and look down. I'm about to turn around when Magnus grabs my arm and pushes me against the wall "Mag-" I start to say but I'm cut off by his lips on mine.

I feel Magnus's hands on my hips as he slides his tongue into my mouth. We battle for dominance but I end up giving in and moan as his tongue explores my mouth. All to soon the kiss is over "We should do this again" Magnus says as he runs a finger across my cheek. I look down as I feel heat start to spread across my cheeks.

"I mean it Alexander" he says. I laugh "You're the high warlock of Brooklyn why would you want to spend time with a shadowhunter?" Magnus kisses me lightly on the lips "You're a shadowhunter why would you want to spend time with a downworlder?" he looks at me and lifts an eyebrow. We stare into each others eyes for a moment.

"Well I guess I should go I'll see you later" I open the door "I'm counting on it." Magnus says.

I pull Jace's jacket close as I start my walk back to the institute and can't help but smile.

* * *

I open the door of the elevator and quickly walk out hoping to get to my room to shower because I smell like alcohol and their is a considerable amount of glitter in my hair. I'm about to open the door to my room when I hear my name called "Alec!" I turn around to find Jace, Izzy, and some other girl walking towards me.

They stop in front of me "Alec there you are! We've been looking for all over." Izzy exclaims. Jace looks me over and is trying not to burst out laughing same with Izzy. "Excuse me?" A girl about my age steps forward. She's has slightly pale skin and is wearing shadowhunter gear. Her hair is a pale blonde and is pulled back in a ponytail.

"Hi you must be Alexander. I'm Luna. Luna Bellewright from the Canadian institute."


End file.
